PEGASUS Book 12 Return to the Colonies
by Expatkiwi
Summary: After some years of settling in to the Alliance, there is now a move to return to the Twelve Worlds. Garris Cain is being recalled to duty in order to take part in the mission to find out what had happened to the Twelve Worlds... and to the Cylons.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**BLUE SUN CORPORATE HQ - ONE YEAR AFTER COMMISSIONING OF BATTLESTAR GALACTICA **

Balthazar Iblis banged his hammer upon the gavel resting on the conference room table.

"That concludes our business today, Gentlemen", he formally announced, "This meeting is adjourned".

With that the other persons at the table who made up the Board of Directors of Blue Sun Corporation stood and started to leave the room. As they were filing out, Iblis coughed lightly.

"Garris", he called to one of the members, "Could you stay back for a couple of minutes?"

The newest member of the Board of Directors nodded and returned to his chair. Garris Cain - the erstwhile commander of the Colonial Battlestar PEGASUS and recently retired from the Alliance Navy as a four-star Admiral – sat down and silently waited for the other board members to leave. After they did so, Iblis nodded to his aide who walked out of the conference room and closed the door behind him.

"So how goes it, Garris?" Iblis asked, "Settling into your new job okay?"

"It certainly is better than staying at the Presidential Mansion on Londinium, watching my wife get home late and exhausted each night", Cain replied, "but Sophia – pardon me: Madam President – liked the idea of me working again. She seemed to think that I was depressed with doing nothing".

"Were you?" Iblis asked.

"After everything that has happened in my life – both back at the colonies and here at the Alliance – retirement was a definite anticlimax", Cain answered, "I had originally wanted to open a bar on Caprica with my friend Bill Adama for my retirement years… until the Cylons wrecked those plans".

"You could have opened up a bar on Caprica, or even at New Picon", Iblis pointed out with a smile.

"I'm the President's Husband. It wouldn't have been very politic to do so", Cain answered dryly, "but your job offer as Board Member responsible for Blue Sun's Astronautics Division was both 'politic', and something I could get my teeth into".

Iblis nodded. He remembered two years ago when Cain had waylaid him on the Battlestar AUSTRALIA. Iblis came away impressed at the strength and integrity of this man who had commanded the PEGASUS on its odyssey from the Colonies to Alliance Space. For his part, Cain had a guarded respect for Iblis who was a ruthless individual, but one who would never renege on a deal. When Iblis had offered him a position on the Board of Directors, Cain was at first weary, but his wife Sophia had mentioned to him that not only would it give her husband something to do other than mope about in retirement, but would also be seen as an endorsement by Blue Sun for her presidency, Cain acquiesced.

"You know that Walter Hunter has been offered a battlestar command?" Iblis asked, "Admiral Tolen made the offer to him: Instant commission to Commandant and command of the PENSACOLA".

Cain nodded. The PENSACOLA was the seventh of the Series Three Battlestars that Inter-Fleet Systems Technologies had completed. Those battlestars were based on the colonial VALKYRIE-class, though here in the ALLIANCE, they were called the RHODESIA-class.

"He wants to talk to you about the offer", Iblis said, "Personally, I'm loathe losing one of the best test pilots and systems engineers in the Astronautics Division, but I can certainly understand the attraction of a command of a major warship".

"It's a decision that he would need to make for himself", Cain commented, "True, we'd lose a valued employee, but the PENSACOLA would gain a worthwhile commander".

"Particularly with the upcoming operation DIASPORA: right?" Iblis asked rhetorically.

Cain nodded. He wasn't surprised that Iblis knew about that plan. It was supposed to be purely a military operation, but Blue Sun had its spies everywhere. Technically, he wasn't supposed to know about it himself, but Geoff Tolen – now the Deputy Chief of Naval Operations – had confided in him the details of the mission. Cain knew that the best people were going to be needed for it.

"In a way, I'm surprised that Parliament didn't pillory me – and by extension my wife – over the revelations made to them", Cain said.

"They wanted to very much", Iblis responded coldly, "but I pointed out to them that the potential threat needed to be investigated and that the information given to them – while late – was still provided".

Cain nodded. Left unsaid was that Iblis did not want any moves made against himself or the President, or the MP's who tried would feel Iblis' wrath…

Four months ago, Cain and the twelve MP's of parliament who represented the Twelve Colonies decided to inform the rest of parliament about the knowledge picked up by Cain regarding the fate of the original battlestar GALACTICA and its rag-tag fleet, plus the initial explorations made by the former freighter – now converted exploration vessel – SERENITY in tracking back to the colonies. While the battlestar program was not threatened because of their effectiveness in protecting Alliance space, Parliament was nonetheless annoyed that Cain had been less than forthcoming earlier. They had suspected that Cain's wife had something to do with that, even though Cain had not spoken to her at all about it. Cain knew that in Sophia's position, deniability was an essential political tactic.

"I'm glad that you provided us with not only the GALACTICA's black box, but also the survey data from SERENITY, Garris", Iblis said with renewed warmth, "That shows integrity, and as you know, I respect that quality within you. Now that the Navy is ready to do an in-depth survey of not only the colonies, but the planet Kobol in order to find out what happened to the Cylons and the other colonial fleet survivors, what do you wish to do?"

"My duty is here at Blue Sun, Director Iblis", Cain replied formally, "my presence there is not needed for the success of DIASPORA".

"Admiral Tolen seems to think otherwise", Iblis said, "He had asked me to release you for it".

"The fact that Rear-Admiral Glen Sanders has been slated to command the operation means that there is already an effective officer in charge", Cain stated, "He had already established his flag on the new PEGASUS and will be in overall command of eight battlestars; each of them are commanded by competent personnel".

"There's another part of the operation that you might not be aware of", Iblis said next, "As well as the six battlestars assigned to surveying the colonies and the two battlestars assigned to surveying Kobol, it has been decided to add two extra battlestars for the purpose of exploring beyond the former armistice line".

Cain's eyes widened at that. Mal Reynolds had on his initial quick survey of the colonies found no indication of any life – Human or Cylon. That didn't mean that there was absolutely no trace, hence the six battlestars going there to do a more in-depth survey. But going into pre-holocaust Cylon space was another matter…

"Did Admiral Tolen say which ships were to be dispatched?" Cain asked.

"The GALACTICA and the SHI LANG", Iblis answered.

Cain nodded. The GALACTICA – commanded by Tom Sanders – was the last of the second-generation Alliance-built ATLANTIA-class battlestars and the SHI LANG – commanded by Maximillian Brinkman – was the second of the RHODESIA-class built. Brinkman was the best of the Alliance-born battlestar commanders and his move up to command the SHI LANG was a reflection of his command abilities.

"Admiral Tolen has offered to reactivate your commission and to establish your flag on the GALACTICA", Iblis said, "Needless to say, both Commandant Sanders and Commandant Brinkman liked the idea – not to mention Admiral Sanders".

"Admiral Sanders might think I'd usurp his command", Cain pointed out, "after all, he's only a two-star admiral, and I have four stars. But it's academic anyway as I'm needed here".

"I think you would be more use to Blue Sun out there, Garris", Iblis said next, "because when the time is right to re-populate the colonies, Blue Sun is the only conglomerate with the logistical ability to do it. Your report on the outcome of the mission would be invaluable to us".

Garris leaned back in his chair. This was a lot to absorb. Going back to the colonies was something he'd always swore he'd do, but the 150,000 year time jump that the old PEGASUS had made to Alliance Space had made his vow to avenge the Cylon holocaust seem irrelevant. The more so after Reynolds' report to him regarding what the twelve worlds were like now.

"I'd need to speak to my wife, and to Admiral Tolen before I can make a decision", Cain said at last, "and I'd regard it as a personal favor if you don't intervene".

"All right, Garris", Iblis said at last, "but DIASPORA is due to commence in two weeks. You don't have too much time".

"Will the PENSACOLA be part of the operation?" Cain asked next. Iblis nodded.

"Then I'd better suggest to Mr. Hunter that he accept the command offer. If we're heading back into harm's way, then he is going to be needed".

**PRESIDENTIAL MANSION – PLANET LONDINIUM**

"So what do you want to do?" Sophia asked at last. Cain had spoken to her at length regarding the conversation he had had with Iblis, and the offer from Geoff Tolen to go on the mission.

"Duty has always been my guide, my wife", Cain replied, "I swore to serve the Alliance, and as you're the Commander-In-Chief, that means that despite my position at Blue Sun, you're my boss. So what I think doesn't really matter; it's what you want".

"Garris", Sophia replied softly, "Forget that I'm the President. I'm your wife, and it's as your wife that I want to hear your desires".

Cain looked into Sophia's eyes. He saw that she was being completely sincere. He hugged her tightly. After a minute or so, he let her go.

"I would like to be able to go back and find out just what happened to the Cylons, and if there are any descendents of the HYPERION, or the GOLIATH", he said, "While Mal Reynolds' report is encouraging, it doesn't explain why the Cylons would leave the colonies or where they would be right now".

"You think that they are still out there?" Sophia asked.

"The Cylons are primarily non-human automatons. Unlike humanity, machinery can last for a very long time. If they still exist – albeit in a different form – we need to know", Cain replied.

"This expedition could result in their being led back here", Sophia pointed out, "and it's primarily because of that that I'm about ready to veto the expedition".

"I wouldn't blame you if you did", Cain replied, "but uncertainty regarding a threat like the Cylons is something that the Alliance should not have hanging over it. We need to know. Besides", Cain added, "given the apparent success of their plan to merge Cylon elements into humanity, if the Cylons see us and discover this to be the case, then we will have eliminated that threat".

Sophia reluctantly nodded. She had read the transcript of the Cylon spy and the medical reports that showed Cylon genetic attributes in the DNA of the descendents of Earth-That-Was. There was certainly a risk in going back to the colonies, but there was also opportunity as well…

"Geoff Tolen wants you to go, Glen Sanders wants you to go, Balthazar Iblis – may God curse his soul – wants you to go, so I need you to go, my husband", Sophia said at last, "Just be careful out there, and come back to me. Consider that last part of my appeal an order".

Cain stood and saluted his wife. He said formally, "I receive and acknowledge the orders of my Commander-In-Chief. Are there any other orders you have for me at this time?"

Sophia smiled…

**BATTLESTAR PENSACOLA – COMBAT INFORMATION CENTER – ONE WEEK LATER**

"As per orders, I – Commandant Walter Hunter – formally assume command of the Battlestar PENSACOLA BSC-19 as of this date. Orders signed by Admiral Philip Thomson, Chief of Naval Operations", Hunter intoned.

The officers in CIC applauded as Hunter put down his orders. Hunter then turned to his X.O.

"Vice-Commandant Sims, All standing orders are to remain in effect".

Calvin Sims saluted Hunter and formally replied, "Understood, Commandant. All personnel, return to your stations".

As the assembled officers re-manned their consoles, Hunter said, X.O., have Core Command take over CIC, and then have Comms, the CAG, and the Chief Engineer meet us both in the Officer's Club. I have to do that other part of command assumption tradition".

"Yes, Commandant", Sims replied. As he went over to the Core Command console to have the duty officer page the CAG and the CE, the Com-scan Officer – Major James Michener – walked up to Hunter.

"Congratulations, Commandant", Michener said as he offered his hand. Hunter shook it.

"Thanks, Comms", Hunter replied, "As the number three man on the PEGASUS, you're going to have an awesome amount of responsibility. Feel up to it?"

"Depends on how nasty the X.O. is to me", Michener said with a smile, "after all, the Comms has to do a lot of his dirty work".

"You got that right, Comms", Sims said as he walked up to join him and Hunter, "Both Captain McCluskey and Major Znamierowski are on their way to the club. I guess we should join them".

"I hope my bar tab is going to be enough to cover this", Hunter muttered to himself as he led Sims and Michener out of CIC…

**BATTLESTAR PENSACOLA – OFFICERS CLUB**

"Here's to the newest battlestar commandant of the Alliance Navy", Captain Ned McCluskey formally intoned as he raised his glass.

"Hear-Hear", the other officers intoned as they raised theirs to Hunter and ceremonially dank.

"And here's to the battlestar PENSACOLA, the Alliance Navy, and all the good things associated with them", Hunter responded as he raised his glass.

As they drank, another voice said "Hear-Hear". The others turned around to see Admiral Geoff Tolen walking into the club.

"Welcome aboard, Admiral", Hunter said, "Can I offer you a drink?"

"As its tradition that you do so, I accept the offer", Tolen replied with a smile. The bartender gave Tolen a glass of beer; Tolen's favorite beverage.

"Pardon me for asking, but how did you get on board?" Hunter asked.

"The Core Command Officer and myself had a little understanding", Tolen said with a smile, "as in understanding that he'd be busted to Ensign if he blabbed to you about my coming aboard". Everyone laughed at that comment.

After the laughter died down, Hunter asked, "So how is it in Naval Operations? After Admiral Hendrix retired, it seemed like it was overhauled more thoroughly than a battlestar in dry-dock".

"That it was", Tolen replied, "I had just established my flag on the new PEGASUS when Admiral Thomson called me up to operations as his deputy. A kick upstairs, in other words. Glen Sanders couldn't wait to put his flag on the PEGASUS in response".

"A pretty big and rewarding kick though, Admiral", Michener commented, "as it got you two more stars instantly on your uniform".

"True", Tolen replied, "and being the Vice-Chief of Naval Operations turned out to be more rewarding than I thought. Still, it's good being back on board a battlestar".

"Which brings us to the next question", Hunter said, "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Tolen said, "I need to hitch a ride with you to Londinium. I know that you're scheduled to go to Salisbury to pick up your strike wing's planes, but we have to pick up another person first".

"Who would that be, Admiral?" Hunter asked.

"Admiral Cain", Tolen replied. Everyone stared at Tolen.

"I'm swearing him back in on the active list", Tolen replied, "Admiral Thomson has fully endorsed his re-activation".

"Wow, not only my strike wing, but the Living Legend himself", McCluskey commented.

"I couldn't have put it better myself, Boom-Boom", Hunter said, using McCluskey's call-sign.

"'Boom-Boom'?" Tolen asked.

"Uh… yeah, Admiral" McCluskey replied, "That's a sound that a viper makes as it's being catapulted out of a launch tube with the parking brakes still engaged".

The assembled officers laughed at that, and then Hunter turned to Major Titus Znamierowski, the Chief Engineer of the PENSACOLA.

"Chief, are we all ready to depart Sihnon?" he asked. Znamierowski nodded.

"Both the sublight and FTL drives are ticking over nicely. We can leave at your discretion, Commandant".

"Not just yet, Chief", Tolen cut in, "The Commandant here still needs to buy another round…"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**BATTLESTAR PENSACOLA - PLANET SIHNON – WHITE SUN SYSTEM**

Even though the PENSACOLA was quite a large and stately warship, the battlestar looked small in comparison to the massive orbital complex that she was docked to. The battlestar had arrived at the fleet yards without incident and the reason for the PENSACOLA's presence at the complex had boarded the battlestar from the complex, where he had been transported to from Londinium an hour earlier. Now, in the conference room abutting CIC, Admiral Tolen – in the presence of Commandant Hunter – was administering to the newcomer his oath of office.

"Do you, Garris Cain, faithfully and to the best of your ability carry out the duty of the office of which you are about to enter, so help you Gods?" Tolen asked formally while Cain held up his right hand while holding the Scroll of the Word in his left.

"I do", Cain replied. He was dressed in uniform, which was currently bare of rank insignia.

"Then, by order of Philip Thomson, Chief of Naval Operations, and endorsed by the Secretary of Defense, you are from this moment re-commissioned into the Navy of the Union of Allied Planets with the rank of Admiral (four stars). Congratulations", Tolen intoned.

With that, both Tolen and Hunter pinned on the four-starred insignia of rank upon Cain's uniform. After that was done, Tolen offered his hand.

"Welcome back, Garris", Tolen said as Cain shook his hand.

"I'd like to echo that sentiment too, Admiral", Hunter echoed as he offered his hand.

"It feels good to be back in uniform again", Cain said after he shook Hunter's hand, "though I honestly never thought that I'd be wearing it again".

"Neither did a lot of people", Tolen said as he gestured for Cain and Hunter to sit down at the conference table.

"For the benefit of the PENSACOLA's commanding officer", Tolen said after all three were seated, "It is time to disclose why Admiral Cain is back on the active list". Pausing for effect, he then said, "The President has given her assent. We are going back to the Colonies. The PENSACOLA is now part of Operation DIASPORA".

"So that's why they brought you back, Admiral", Hunter said, "You're commanding the mission".

"Actually, Hondo", Cain replied, using Hunter's call-sign, "Admiral Sanders will be. The new PEGASUS will be the command ship for the operation".

"I confess that I don't understand, Admiral", Hunter said next, "after all, you're senior to Rear-Admiral Sanders by two degrees of rank".

"The operation – and how I and the PENSACOLA fit into it – is in these orders", Tolen said as he handed to Sanders a sealed envelope.

Hunter opened the envelope and read the operational plan. After a couple of minutes, he looked up.

"So I won't be having you establish your flag on the PENSACOLA, Admiral", Hunter said to Cain, "I was looking forward to that".

"Felgercarb", Cain responded with a smile, "You and I both know that battlestar commanders regard flag officers on their ships as unnecessary distractions".

"Not in your case, Admiral", Hunter replied, "And I'm sure that Tom Sanders will echo that sentiment when you establish your flag on the GALACTICA".

"After the PENSACOLA picks up its strike wing from Salisbury, you'll proceed to rendezvous with super-sentinel post DEVISOR, where the GALACTICA will be waiting", Tolen said, "then you'll proceed to Scarpa Flow to join up with the battlestar AMETHYST. The AMETHYST will be the command ship for the mission to survey Kobol".

"That's Lee Chung- Hua's ship, isn't it?" Hunter asked rhetorically. Tolen nodded.

"Not to worry, Hondo", Tolen said next, "Commodore-Admiral Truly will be establishing his flag on the AMETHYST, so a colonial will be in overall charge".

"Ice seems to get the quick promotions", Hunter commented with a smile, referring to Truly's call-sign.

"Ice insisted that it only be temporary and that he gets busted back to Commandant and put back in command of the ATLANTIA when the mission is completed", Tolen replied, "He's nervous about leaving the ATLANTIA in Arnold Leigh's hands for too long".

"Vice-Commandant Leigh is a very able officer", Cain said.

"That's why", Tolen responded, "Ice Truly thinks that his being away from the ATLANTIA for too long will mean that Naval Operations will promote Leigh to full command of her".

Cain chuckled, and then asked, "Why not send the ATLANTIA on the mission if Truly's presence is needed? Then again, the AMETHYST is a newer ship".

"That's why. Given the uncertainty of what we may encounter, and that the ATLANTIA – as the lead ship of her class – is the least technically advanced, it was felt that it was best to leave her back in Alliance space", Tolen explained.

"I've asked for another ship to make the rendezvous with the DEVISOR", Cain said next.

"Who?" Tolen asked.

"SERENITY", Cain explained, "Captain Reynolds is the only person to have been to the Colonies from the Alliance, and even though we have his report, I'd still want the benefit of his first-hand experience when we depart".

"Some folk in the Navy won't like that, Garris", Tolen pointed out.

"Which is why I'm asking you to inform the DEVISOR that SERENITY will have non-belligerency code clearance when she makes the rendezvous", Cain said next.

Tolen's eyes widened. Non-belligerency was a level of authorization usually given only to the absolute highest levels of leadership. Not even the Chief of Naval Operations could use that code without the express approval of Parliament.

"That's a tall order, Garris", Tolen said slowly, "and you know it".

"So does the President", Cain replied, handing an envelope to Tolen that bore the Presidential Seal.

Tolen opened the envelope and read the contents. He slowly nodded.

"I'll let the commandant of DEVISOR know accordingly", Tolen said at last, "I'd better get off the PENSACOLA and catch transport back to Ariel".

"We have a peregrine on board we can put at your disposal", Hunter offered.

"Is it the FLEET AVENGER?" Tolen asked. Hunter smiled and nodded.

"Keep it on board here as good luck", Tolen said, "I've got a kestrel waiting to take me back. I've got to brief Admiral Thomson… and you've got vipers and other ships to pick up at Salisbury, so I won't keep you".

With that, Tolen shook hands with both Cain and Hunter.

"Best of luck with the mission", he said.

**CONVERTED SURVEY SHIP SERENITY – NEW PICON – PLANET MIRANDA**

The former FIREFLY-class freighter – now converted to a long range survey and exploration vessel - was at the spaceport abutting the Colonial settlement of New Picon. In SERENITY's galley, Mal Reynolds explained to the assembled people as to Cain's request, plus the news that SERENITY was covered under the non-belligerency rating.

"So you're going back out into the deep black, Mal", Inara stated.

"Yep", Mal replied, "I'll be joining up with Admiral Cain on board the GALACTICA".

"Beats me why you don't relax some and enjoy the money we got from all that Earth junk, Mal", Jayne Cobb commented, "You don't need to be risking your life on Cain's whims".

"You don't need to come, Jayne", Mal replied, "after all, someone has got to oversee TRANQUILITY and DESTINY, and while you don't come across exactly subtle, you at least make sure that those ships complete their assignments".

Jayne grinned, and then said, "Suits me. But who's going with you?"

"Me for starters", Zoe said.

"And me too", River Tam echoed.

"Simon wants to come along as well to see what the Colonies are like", Mal added.

"I thought you saw that them worlds – while habitable – had no signs of any population", Jayne pointed out, "so the good doctor might be building up a lot of excitement for nothing, not to mention Cain".

"Well, he wanted to come, and there's plenty to keep him busy. Needless to say, Kaylee liked the idea too", Mal responded. Kaylee was at that time down in the engine room doing some tinkering on the sub-light drive.

"So it's just me and Inara holding down the fort then", Jayne stated with a leer at Inara.

"Not so fast, Jayne", Inara said, "Admiral Sanders has invited me on board the PEGASUS. He thought that a diplomat would come in handy for the upcoming mission and as you know, companions do have diplomatic training".

"You and Glen Sanders again", Mal commented, "The way you two regularly meet, you should consider marrying him".

"Still having that jealous streak, Mal?" Inara playfully asked.

"We'll be heading out to the DEVISOR super-sentinel post in two days", Mal said, changing the subject, "You sure that SPIRIT OF SERENITY can get to the PEGASUS okay from here?" he asked Inara.

Inara nodded. Her FTL-capable shuttle certainly had enough range to make it to Jiangyin, where the PEGASUS was currently located.

"Then we'd best get started with our preparations", Mal announced.

**BATTLESTAR PEGASUS – PLANET JIANGYIN – RED SUN SYSTEM **

"We just got word from Ariel, Admiral", Vice-Commandant Robert Lee said, "The PENSACOLA picked up Admiral Cain at Sihnon, and after the PENSACOLA gets her strike wing on board at Salisbury, Cain will be taken to the GALACTICA".

"And how about the other battlestars?" Rear-Admiral Glen Sanders asked.

"The PACIFICA and MANCHURIA are en-route from Bellerophon. The SOLARIA is provisioning at New Melbourne but should be on her way to us by 1800 Admiralty time. The ANNAPOLIS is awaiting her relief from her anti-Reaver patrol. As soon as the AMERICA relieves her, she'll be on her way here", Lee replied.

Glen Sanders nodded. None of the first-generation battlestars would be going on the mission. It would be a mixture of second and third generation battlestars, each fully fueled, armed, and with their strike wings at full strength. With the total strength of the mission being ten battlestars, Glen felt that if there was going to be any trouble, they should be able to handle it. However, with only seven of the third generation battlestars built and commissioned thus far, he would be taking the bulk of the fleet on this mission. The SHI LANG, AMETHYST, ANNAPOLIS, MANCHURIA, PENSACOLA, and his own PEGASUS going on this mission left just the RHODESIA as the only third-generation battlestar to stay back in Alliance space. The GALACTICA, SOLARIA, TRITON, and PACIFICA accompanying them left just the four first-generation battlestars and three second generation battlestars to support the RHODESIA while they were gone. Not a small force by any means, but still…

He thought about Admiral Cain. While Cain had assured him that he would not usurp command of the mission, he felt uneasy being in command over the Living Legend himself. While the GALACTICA and the SHI LANG would be under Cain's direct command and that he would be taking the most risk by their reconnaissance mission into Cylon space, it still did not sit right…

"And how is the PEGASUS herself, X.O.?" Sanders asked next.

"We're fully provisioned and fueled up, and the CAG is taking advantage of the extra time to give her pilots some extra flight time", Lee replied.

"So long as Vampire keeps them in the general vicinity of the PEGASUS, I have no problem with that", Sanders said.

Lee nodded. Major Barbara 'Vampire' Collins was the top graduate of the first A.T.T. class. For her, being a battlestar CAG – and that of Silver Spar Wing itself - was a dream assignment and she drilled her pilots hard. The pilots of Silver Spar respected Collins immensely, though Sanders wondered if Collins would ever compare with Gene Syke.

"When is the PENSACOLA expected to make the rendezvous with GALACTICA?" Sanders asked next.

"In about forty hours, Admiral", Lee answered, "Everything is running as per schedule in that regard".

Sanders nodded. He wondered though how his brother Tom – the GALACTICA's commandant – would handle having Cain establish his flag on his ship.

He looked around CIC. The new PEGASUS (BSC-17) was a marvel of engineering, combining the best elements of Colonial and Alliance technology. Still, despite his satisfaction with his flagship, he still had a sentimental attachment to the original PEGASUS that had brought him here to the ALLIANCE. It was with a mixture of pride and sadness when he was present at the original PEGASUS' decommissioning ceremony. That hardy old lady was now laid up in the inactive fleet reserve at Scarpa Flow pending her final disposition.

Sanders hoped that the old PEGASUS wouldn't be scrapped. There was a move afoot by some of the old crew – both in the Alliance Navy and on Miranda – to have her turned into a museum ship, but given that the exact circumstances of their arrival in the ALLIANCE was still not publically known, such a move at this time could be awkward…

"Admiral", a new voice said that jolted him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Conrad De Buys, the commanding officer of the PEGASUS.

"Hi, Conrad", Sanders replied, "So are you finally finished with your inspection?"

"I'll tell you one thing, Admiral", De Buys replied, "even though a battlestar is not as large as an old Alliance cruiser, with all of the passageways one has to walk though, you'd think a cruiser was the smaller ship".

"Well, it's not too late to transfer you to one of the old cruisers – I mean, a super-sentinel post – if that's what you want", Sanders said with a smile.

"No thank you, sir!" De Buys formally replied, "a battlestar – particularly these RHODESIA-class beauties – packs a lot of firepower and more besides. Going back to a cruiser would be like giving a sailing ship captain a rowboat!"

Sanders and Lee chuckled at De Buys' simile. De Buys continued: "In any case, the PEGASUS is tight as a drum. All departments are at full strength and readiness so we can go anywhere you want when you want, Admiral".

"The PEGASUS is your ship, Conrad", Sanders reminded him, "I'm just the flag officer whose presence makes your command an unnecessary annoyance".

De Buys chuckled.

"I hear laughter but no denials", Sanders added with a smile, "but seriously, the PEGASUS is the key ship in the upcoming mission and your ability to keep her battle-worthy will be crucial".

"You won't have any complaints about that, Admiral", De Buys assured him, "and contrary to what you may think, I'm proud that the PEGASUS is the mission flagship".

Sanders nodded. He was impressed with De Buys and knew that the PEGASUS was in good hands…

"Don't forget: our diplomatic guest will be on board within two days. Make sure that her quarters are ready when she arrives", Sanders reminded him.

Nodding, De Buys went to confer with Core Command. Glen thought about Inara. He told himself that her presence was in the line of duty, and the President had given both her assent and diplomatic credentials for Inara to have the mandate to negotiate – if that proved to be necessary – but still, seeing her again gave him a warm feeling…

**BATTLESTAR GALACTICA – DOCKED WITH SUPER-SENTINEL POST DEVISOR – BLUE SUN SYSTEM**

While Glen Sanders was overseeing preparations on the PEGASUS, on board another battlestar, his brother was getting busy getting his ship ready for its part of the mission.

Tom Sanders had just finished being briefed by his department heads on the readiness of the GALACTICA. He had dismissed all of his staff except one. Now alone, he faced the newly-appointed CAG who would command his strike wing.

"I'm so glad that you're my CAG, Jet", Tom said to Major Vansen, "Having one of the old Silver Spar folk commanding Spectrum Wing is really reassuring".

"I'm glad to be here, Commandant", Vansen assured him, "Red, Blue, White, and Green squadrons are rearing to go".

"Well, we're not scheduled to start on the mission for seven days, but I assume you can keep your squadron commanders busy until then?" Tom rhetorically asked. Vansen nodded.

"Just don't stay behind a desk doing paperwork, Jet", Tom advised, "Now that you're a CAG, I expect you to get your fair share of flight time".

"No worries about that, Commandant", Vansen assured him, "While I had to do so back at Silver Spar, it's not going to happen here. I got an excellent administrative officer and he'll do the job nicely".

"So will our newcomer", Tom said next. Vansen caught the tone in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Vansen asked.

"This ship will be hosting an Admiral's flag during the mission", Tom explained, "and considering that our part of the mission will be the riskiest part – though you didn't hear that from me – I'm glad that our flag officer will be present for it".

"Who is the admiral establishing his flag here?" Vansen asked.

"Admiral Tolen has reactivated the Living Legend himself. Garris Cain will have the GALACTICA as his flagship", Sanders announced.

Vansen's eyes widened at the news. The fact that Cain of all people was going to be here spoke volumes about the riskiness of the GALACTICA's mission.

"Does Brinkman know?" Vansen asked, referring to the commandant of the battlestar SHI LANG. The SHI LANG was also docked at the super-sentinel post and Vansen knew enough of the mission to know that Brinkman's battlestar would be accompanying the GALACTICA.

"Not yet", Tom replied, "I'll be leaving that pleasure for Admiral Cain".

Vansen grinned. Maximillian Brinkman was senior in time-in-grade to Tom and it had been assumed that he would be the ranking officer of their part of the mission (whatever it was). Cain's presence changed that dynamic… which lead to another person.

"Is Admiral Cain taking over the overall command of the mission from your brother, Commandant?" Vansen asked. Tom shook his head.

"Admiral Cain made it clear that Glen is in overall command, despite Glen's junior rank", Tom explained, "and given our mission parameters, Admiral Cain will need to devote all his energies to the GALACTICA and the SHI LANG".

"I wish you'd tell me what those parameters are, Commandant", Vansen grumbled, "The fact that the Living Legend is going to be commanding it means that it won't be any picnic".

"I have been given strict orders not to divulge any in-depth details. Sorry Jet", Tom responded, "You'll get the word from Admiral Cain, but assume the worst and train your pilots accordingly".

"They are probably going to hate the sight of me and curse my name", Vansen said, "but a CAG is not supposed to be liked. At least the CAG isn't the most-hated man on the GALACTICA", Vansen concluded with a smile.

"You'd better not be the most hated, unless you want Meisner breathing down your neck", Tom replied, referring to the X.O. of the PEGASUS, Vice-Commandant Anton Meisner.

"Perish the thought!" Vansen said with a mock-shudder, "Anyway, I'd better get back to the wing. I've got a bunch of pilots to make their lives miserable. Permission to proceed?"

"Dismissed, Jet", Tom acknowledged, "Keep the X.O. informed as to your training schedule".

As Vansen left the conference room, Tom Sanders relaxed a little in his chair. The GALACTICA was in good hands…


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**ADMIRALTY HEADQUARTERS – PLANET ARIEL -WHITE SUN SYSTEM**

Fleet Admiral Philip Thomson put down his data-pad and leaned back in his chair. The latest status report from Admiral Tolen that he had just been reading had reported that Garris Cain was back on active duty and that the components for Operation DIASPORA were all coming together. He looked at his aide who was sitting quietly on the other side of his desk.

"Admiral Tolen's report is quite encouraging, don't you think, Alex?" Thomson asked rhetorically.

Lieutenant Alex Poulos nodded quietly without speaking, but his expression indicated otherwise. Thomson looked at Poulos intently.

"Lieutenant Poulos", Thomson said not-unkindly, "The reason I have you here as my aide is that not only are you very good at your job, you have a firm grasp on military strategy. Your expression indicates that you are not overly happy at something to do with the operation, so I would appreciate it if you would give me your thoughts".

"Very well, Admiral", Poulos replied quietly, "The majority of our battlestar strength is going to be VERY far from Alliance space. With the cruisers now all converted to static sentinel posts, the remaining battlestars may not be much of a deterrent in the event of any hostilities erupting here at home. Even with the RHODESIA, the fact is that we will be spread rather thin".

"What would you suggest then?" Thomson asked.

"In four months, the battlestars AGINCOURT and GUADALCANAL will be completed and commissioned into the Navy. It's my humble opinion that we should hold off executing DIASPORA at least until those two battlestars come on line, Admiral", Poulos answered, shifting a little uneasily in his chair.

"What you say has merit, Alex", Thomson said after a few seconds, "but given that with the parliamentary general election on the horizon, parliament may not have the will to support the mission by the time we get the AGINCOURT and GUADALCANAL operational".

"I've read though the SERENITY report that Admiral Cain belatedly gave to us", Poulos continued, "and the information indicates strongly that there is no habitation – human or otherwise – in evidence on any of the Twelve Worlds. Why send the bulk of the fleet there when (a) there is no-one to contact and (b) there is no hurry to re-colonize them when our outer worlds in the Alliance are under-populated?"

"It was all considered", Thomson pointed out, "and the concern is not so much human habitation, but Cylon. We have to be sure that there is no Cylon threat – real or potential – to us. Besides, with the advancements we've made to the colonials' FTL technology, this operation will be a good test of the increased navi-comp accuracy and fuel economy of the new battlestars".

"I understand, Admiral", Poulos said, "and since the President has given her approval for the operation, my concerns are rather moot at this stage".

"Correct", Thomson confirmed, "so what I need you to do is to send Admiral Tolen a message to give Rear-Admiral Sanders the green light. The countdown for DIASPORA will commence as soon as the last battlestar slated for the operation arrives at Scarpa Flow".

Poulos stood and saluted Thomson, who gave a casual salute back. As Poulos left, Thomson thought about what he had said. Perhaps he could try to get Inter-Fleet Systems Technologies to speed up completion of the GUADALCANAL and AGINCOURT. He could always have personnel transferred to them from the first-generation battlestars AUSTRALIA and BRITTANICA as an interim measure…

**BATTLESTAR PENSACOLA - PLANET SALISBURY – BLUE SUN SYSTEM **

Hunter looked on in satisfaction at his view-screen as the sixty vipers, six kestrels, and two peregrines that made up the PENSACOLA's strike wing were quickly stowed on board. Captain McCluskey had reported that his new pilots were settling in and that he had had his initial briefing with his squadron commanders.

"Feels good now that the PENSACOLA has all her teeth in place, right?" a voice said quietly behind him. Hunter turned to face Admiral Cain. Hunter nodded.

"Definitely, Admiral", Hunter confirmed, "Don't get me wrong: the combination of our projectile and missile technology plus the pulse and laser weaponry provided by the Alliance gives the PENSACOLA one heck of a punch, but the strike wing being on board at long last really does make me feel better".

"What's McCluskey calling his wing, Hondo?" Cain asked next.

"The city of Pensacola on Earth-That-Was used to train naval aviators to land on large ships with flat runways. Those runways had wires across the rear of the deck that the old-style jets had to hook onto when landing, so Captain McCluskey named it "Tail-hook Wing". He's named his squadrons after various aircraft that those ships used: Corsair, Intruder, Hornet, and Phantom Squadrons".

Cain smiled at that. Like the old Colonial Fleet, the Alliance Navy had its traditions and Cain loved tradition. Besides, the squadron names sounded really agressive...

"So when are we heading over to the DEVISOR?" Cain asked next.

"We'll be leaving Salisbury orbit within the hour, Admiral", Hunter replied, "and with the FTL ticking over beautifully, we'll have you on the GALACTICA shortly after that".

Cain nodded in satisfaction. He was glad that he would be the flag officer in charge on the GALACTICA of all ships. Given his part of the mission, it was very appropriate that a battlestar with that name would be the command ship…

**ALLIANCE SUPER-SENTINEL POST DEVISOR – NINETY MINUTES LATER**

" FTL-emergence thirty clicks out", the junior watch officer said from his station on the control deck (the former bridge). Commandant Marais Viljoen – the commander of the DEVISOR – nodded.

"Get an IFF on the incoming contact, Ensign", Viljoen ordered. Three seconds later, he got his answer.

"IFF identifies the incoming as the PENSACOLA. BSC-19, Commandant", the watch officer reported. Five seconds after that, he then said, "The PENSACOLA is hailing us. Video transmission".

"Punch it onto my console", Viljoen ordered. He expected to see Commandant Richard Truly's visage. What he saw on his view-screen however was someone he didn't expect.

"Admiral Cain?" Viljoen asked in surprise. The image on his screen nodded back.

"The very same", Cain replied, "I've been reactivated to the service and assigned to command the task force docked at your post, Commandant. My orders confirming that are being transmitted to you now".

Viljoen looked over at the watch officer, who was looking at some text that appeared on his screen. The officer looked at Viljoen and nodded.

"Orders received, Admiral", Viljoen acknowledged, "The PENSACOLA is cleared to dock with us at Bay five".

"Unnecessary, Commandant", Cain said, "I don't want to delay the PENSACOLA's arrival at Scarpa Flow any longer than necessary, so I'm going to be given a ride over in a peregrine. My ETA is in fifteen minutes. Can you please convey to Commandants Sanders and Brinkman to meet me in one of your conference rooms on the DEVISOR?"

"Will do, Admiral", Viljoen responded, "I'm looking forward to having you on board, Admiral", he added (not completely accurately).

As the view-screen image of Cain disappeared, Viljoen turned to face his Executive Officer.

"They brought Cain back?" Viljoen asked rhetorically, "Then that must mean that both the GALACTICA and the SHI LANG must be going somewhere serious".

The XO nodded. Neither he nor Viljoen had been cleared for DIASPORA, so they had no idea of the precise nature of the mission, though they were aware that the bulk of the Navy's battlestars were going to be heading on some kind of exploration survey way beyond Alliance borders. However, that much firepower in tandem with the Living Legend himself being part of it spoke volumes as to the seriousness of it all…

**SUPER-SENTINEL POST DEVISOR – CONFERENCE ROOM SEVEN – TWENTY MINUTES LATER **

As Cain walked into the conference room that a young Ensign had escorted him to from the landing bay, the two other occupants in the room came to attention.

"Ensign", Cain said to his escort, "Please seal the room and stand watch on the door. This meeting is confidential".

Nodding, the Ensign saluted, and then left the room – closing and locking the door behind him. Cain then turned to face the people in the room: the commanding officers of the GALACTICA and the SHI LANG.

"It's good to see you both again", Cain said smiling as he held out his hand. Both Tom Sanders and Max Brinkman shook the offered hand in turn.

"It's good to see you too, Admiral", Brinkman replied, "and good to see you back in uniform too, I might add".

"Hear-hear", Tom Sanders echoed, "It's a fond reminder of old times" .

Cain gestured for them both to sit. As they did so, Cain quickly grabbed a glass of water from a servitor, drained it, and then sat down to face them.

"Normally I like ceremony and formality, but I thought it best to tell you both the reason why I'm here in an informal setting", Cain began, "Admiral Tolen has reactivated me for the purpose of assigning me to command this portion of Operation DIASPORA. As the operational commander, I'll be establishing my flag on the GALACTICA".

Tom wasn't surprised as he had gotten the word earlier from Admiral Tolen. Brinkman however did look a little surprised. That meant that the overall operational commander of the two battlestars would not be him. Still, at least he wouldn't have a flag officer looking over his shoulder on the SHI LANG…

"It'll be an honor having your flag on the GALACTICA, Admiral", Tom said, "and I sincerely mean that". Cain could see that Tom was being totally sincere.

"The GALACTICA is your command, Tom", Cain replied, "and I'll try not to be in your way of the normal operations of your command, but given the nature of our part of the mission, you both will need to be ready to immediately respond to my commands. Understood?" Both Tom and Brinkman nodded.

"You've both read the brief as to what we are supposed to do, right?" Cain asked next. Both officers nodded again.

"And I take it that your strike wings, crew complement, fuel, and defensive weaponry are all in order?" Cain asked next. Again both Tom and Brinkman nodded.

"I hope it won't be necessary to have to use our weapons or strike wing", Cain continued, "because given the 150-millenia time gap, there may not be anything left of them. But on the other hand, Cylon technology may very well make what he have totally impotent, so I want to give you both the choice: continue with the mission or request reassignment to a battlestar staying behind. There would be no recriminations, I promise you".

"Admiral", Max Brinkman said slowly, "The SHI LANG is my ship and where she goes, I go. If there is a Cylon threat, better we meet them out there than back here".

"And as far as I'm concerned, Admiral", Tom added, "The GALACTICA needs to be the ship to do this probe, and I'm her commander. I'm staying with her".

Cain smiled at the commitment that his battlestar commanders showed. He nodded.

"One thing I am going to let you know is that SERENITY will be accompanying us on the mission", Cain said next, "because they have been the most recent visitors to the Twelve Worlds and I need Captain Reynolds' first-hand knowledge. I'd like to have SERENITY and her crew berthed on the SHI LANG".

"I'll see to it, Admiral", Brinkman acknowledged, "but I'm surprised that the Navy allowed it, to be honest".

"A non-belligerency code status and a presidential authorization does wonders for cutting through red tape", Cain said with a smile, "and I hope you'll let your crew know that the SERENITY and her crew are a full and integral part of the mission, Max".

Brinkman nodded. True, there was still some ill-feeling from some Alliance-folk regarding SERENITY despite their helping get the original PEGASUS crew integrated into Alliance society, and Brinkman himself was rather ambiguous as to Mal Reynolds and his ship, but he knew that Cain's rationale for having them on the mission was solid. He would ensure that his other officers knew it.

"I always wondered why your ship got its name", Cain said to Max next, changing the subject.

"Shi Lang was an ancient Chinese general on Earth-That-Was, Admiral", Brinkman explained, "He was the one that had conquered Taiwan and made it part of China. Also, SHI LANG was the name given to China's first aircraft-carrying ocean warship".

Cain nodded. Given China's descendents making up a large percentage of the Alliance citizenry, their ancient heroes deserved just as much acknowledgement as those from the Anglo-American descendents…

"When we receive the word from Vice-Admiral Sanders, we will proceed to the initial rendezvous in Earth-That-Was' space", Cain said, "and from there, the task force will split up and make our series of jumps to our destination. Make sure your ships are ready to proceed at an hour's notice. If there are any deficiencies, report them to me ASAP. I want to make sure that when we go, we go in at maximum readiness".

"Yes, Admiral", both Tom and Max said at the same time.

"Then let's get back to our respective ships", Cain said, "Tom, you'd better lead the way. We'll do the transfer of flag ceremony on the GALACTICA at your discretion".

With that, they all stood. Cain knew that both Tom and Max would do their jobs and do it well, along with their crews. Still, given the unknowns that they would be facing, Cain hoped that it would be enough…


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**BATTLESTAR AMETHYST – SCARPA FLOW NAVAL BASE – KALIDASA SYSTEM**

(Acting) Commodore-Admiral Richard Truly looked out of the conference room viewport at the small moon that had on its surface the second-largest naval base in the Alliance. The smallest of the three moons orbiting the planet Penglai, Scarpa Flow was unique in that it had a network of massive extinct lava tubes dotting its surface reaching deep down into its core. Those – plus Scarpa Flow's very low gravity - made it an ideal geologically formed dry-dock and protective revetment for Alliance Warships.

The AMETHYST (RHODESIA-class battlestar BSC-14) had just departed one of those converted lava tubes and was now in parking orbit, awaiting the arrival of Walter Hunter's battlestar PENSACOLA. Truly thought that the Alliance giving Hunter a battlestar command was one of the wisest decisions Fleet operations could have made. His reconnaissance experience and A.T.T. credentials would be vital. Just then, a knock on the conference room hatch jolted Truly out of his thoughts.

"Enter", Truly ordered. Commandant Lee Chung-Hua walked into the conference room, closing the door behind him.

Sorry to interrupt your break, Admiral", Lee said apologetically, but I received this communiqué from the Admiralty". He held out a sheet of paper.

Taking the offered paper, Truly looked at its contents. It read:

_Chief of Naval Operations to Flag Officer on board AMETHYST. PEST Survey vessel ICARUS en-route to Scarpa Flow. AMETHYST will take ICARUS and crew on board before commencement of DIASPORA. Inform Admiralty, but not the Operation Commander when ICARUS arrives. Upon arrival at Kobol, ICARUS is to be granted unrestricted – repeat – unrestricted access to Kobol. Non-Belligerency status confirmed. Message Ends._

"What do you make of this, Lee?" Truly asked.

"PEST is the mandated planetary survey organization, Admiral", Lee replied, "So it is not unreasonable to have such a ship perform the survey of Kobol, given its historical significance".

"But neither the PEGASUS, nor the GALACTICA groups are carrying PEST ships on board. Just us", Truly pointed out, "and as PEST is a part of Blue Sun corporation, I wonder if our notorious Balthazar Iblis has something up his sleeve".

"Probably", Lee agreed, "and the fact that we are not to inform Vice-Admiral Sanders is significant", but the non-belligerency status cannot be argued with. We have our orders".

"I know", Truly sighed, "Very well, inform Core Command to expect the ICARUS and to grant it clearance to land when it gets here".

Nodding, Lee Chung-Hua left the conference room. Truly thought about this development. The Planetary Exploration and Survey Trust had the logistics and technical know-how to do comprehensive surveys of worlds, but Blue Sun running it meant that their interests – and not the Alliance Navy's – would be their first priority.

**BATTLESTAR AMETHYST – COMBAT INFORMATION CENTER**

"You understand the priority in getting the ICARUS on board when she arrives, Lieutenant?", Commandant Lee asked. The Core Command Duty Officer nodded.

"Yes, Commandant", the officer acknowledged, "I'll have Bay five on the port landing bay readied to receive it. As the ICARUS is a LEDGEND-class vessel, bay five will be able to accommodate it okay".

"Make sure that the Officer of the Watch gets quarters set up for the ICARUS' crew", Lee said next, "They are to be sequestered in one area".

Nodding, the officer turned to co-ordinate Lee's instructions.

"The Admiral is right to be suspicious", Lee said to himself, "PEST means Blue Sun, and Blue Sun means trouble".

He turned to look at the framed object mounted on the bulkhead above the main entry hatch to CIC: the shot-torn battle ensign from H.M.S. AMETHYST; the ship for which the battlestar was named after.

Lee knew about the history of the AMETHYST. That ship was a Royal Navy Frigate that had been fired upon by Communist Chinese artillery during the Chinese civil war in old calendar 1949 back on Earth-That-Was. He found it ironic that he would be commanding a battlestar named AMETHYST as he could trace his ancestry back to that time. His ancestor was in one of the artillery crews along the Yangtze River that had fired on the AMETHYST.

"What goes around comes around, I guess", Lee thought to himself.

"Commandant", the Core Command Officer announced, "I've got an FTL emergence forty klicks out. IFF reads the contact as the Battlestar PENSACOLA".

"Inform Admiral Truly, then send a message to the PEGASUS informing Admiral Sanders the same", Lee ordered, and then he turned to his Com-scan officer.

"Comms, Patch me in to Yankee Actual", he said, using the code name for the commandant of the PENSACOLA.

"Yes, Commandant", Comms replied. A few seconds later, he said, "Yankee Actual is on line".

"Yankee Actual, this is Gemstone Actual", Lee said into his mike, "You receiving me, Commandant Hunter?"

"That's affirmative, Gemstone Actual", Hunter's voice replied, "Everything okay, Lee?"

"We're okay, Hondo", Lee replied, "Glad to see that you finally have a battlestar command".

"Hey, if you had the opportunity to help build and test-fly help build the latest vipers and recon craft for the navy, you'd have jumped at the chance", Hunter countered, "still, it's good to be back in CIC".

"Admiral Truly wants you to dock the PENSACOLA onto the AMETHYST so that he can call a conference of both of us, our XO's, and our CAG's", Lee said.

"What's wrong with us taking a shuttle, Lee?" Hunter asked.

"Some transfers of items from ship-to-ship", Lee replied, "But you'd better expedite, as Ice wants to see us within a half-hour".

"Will do. Yankee Actual out", Hunter said before breaking the connection.

**BATTLESTAR PEGASUS – PLANET JIANGYIN – RED SUN SYSTEM**

"Gemstone Actual is reporting that the PENSACOLA has made its rendezvous with the AMETHYST", Vice-Commandant Robert Leech reported.

"Okay, so that's the Kobol group set up", Sanders said, "Admiral Cain's group is set up as well, so that just leaves us".

"The SOLARIA arrived a short time ago, so that just leaves the ANNAPOLIS", Leech commented, "The AMERICA should arrive on-station to relieve the ANNAPOLIS within two hours".

Sanders nodded. His group of six battlestars would then be ready to go. Already, the PACIFICA, MANCHURIA, and TRITON had taken up their positions around the flagship while the SOLARIA was in the process of receiving additional supplies from Jiangyin shuttles.

"Once the ANNAPOLIS arrives, inform all Actuals that I want to see them on board the PEGASUS by 1700", Sanders said, "We have to go over the dispositions of our ships before we arrive at the colonies".

"Understood, Admiral", Leech acknowledged.

As Leech walked away, Glen Sanders looked at his chronometer. It shouldn't be long before his diplomatic 'guest' arrived on board. He told himself that having Inara on board the PEGASUS would be purely professional as far as he was concerned, but another part of him wondered how long that façade would last…

**SHUTTLECRAFT 'SPIRIT OF SERENITY' – DEPARTING MIRANDA – BLUE SUN SYSTEM**

"Don't forget to give Glen my regards", Mal Reynolds' voice said over the communicator, as SPIRIT OF SERENITY broke atmosphere and headed into space.

At the sound of Mal's reference to Admiral Sanders, Inara sighed, rolled her eyes, and shook her head before keying her mike.

"Mal, I have a mission to perform, and so do you, by the way. When are you going to set off for GALACTICA?" she shot back.

"Better keep that topic vague while on an open mike, Inara", Mal admonished, "but SERENITY will be on its way to our 'client' within the hour. I'll convey your regards to the Old Man".

Inara knew whom Mal was referring to. And Mal was right to point out to her that they really should not be too specific to any details of the mission on an open channel.

"Please do", Inara replied, "I'm about to activate the FTL. See you soon".

"That's for sure", Mal confirmed, then he cut the connection.

Inara deftly punched in the navi-comp co-ordinates for the planet Jiangyin. She had a rendezvous to make with the PEGASUS, and a certain Flag Officer…

**SPACESHIP SERENITY – NEW PICON SPACEPORT – PLANET MIRANDA.**

"Sir", Zoe reported, "Inara's shuttle has FTL-ed. She's on her way to Sihnon".

Nodding, Mal asked her, "We about ready to head off to the GALACTICA?"

"We're all fueled up and provisioned up, and all systems are running okay. A real change from what things were like before Cain and his crew arrived", Zoe responded.

"Don't I know it!", Mal exclaimed, "And I heard that Simon was mighty impressed at the prettied-up infirmary".

"Let's just hope he doesn't have to use it", Zoe ruefully commented.

At that moment, River came up to the flight deck. Mal asked, "All set to pilot us to the DEVISOR post?"

"Yes, Mal", River replied, "as soon as we can get Kaylee out of the infirmary".

"What?" Mal exclaimed. River smiled.

"Nothing serious. Kaylee is getting a personal check-up from my brother, if you know what I mean", River said.

Zoe was having difficulty keeping a straight face. Mal shook his head. Looking at the chronometer, he said, "Well, I hope that within forty-five minutes her 'check-up' is complete, or the Doctor might be getting a visit from me".

"They know the time", River replied, "And we'll be on our way on schedule".

Mal nodded. While the timing of their little interlude would be cutting things a little fine, he also knew that both Simon and Kaylee would act professionally once they were on their way. He thought about the previous time that he was at the Colonies. Even with the extra fuel they had carried and the larger number of smaller, fuel-economic FTL jumps it took to get to the Colonies, SERENITY had all but exhausted its fuel when they had returned to Alliance space. It would make things a lot easier on both the fuel and the FTL-drive with SERENITY on board the GALACTICA…

"You think that they will find anything there, Sir?" Zoe asked, "When we did our survey, we saw and heard nothing indicating a presence on any of those worlds. I mean, they are all habitable and the radiation from the Cylon assault on them has long since dissipated down to safe background levels, but those worlds are so remote and I can't see anyone wanting to re-colonize them anytime soon".

"Remember that we had a very limited time to run the survey, Zoe", Mal pointed out, "and who knows what the task force will find this time? In any case, we'll be going with Cain to former Cylon space. That's what we'll have to think about".

Nodding, Zoe left the flight deck. Mal sat down at the co-pilot's station and started his portion of the pre-flight checks while River did likewise at the pilot's station. With the unknowns and uncertainties of the upcoming mission, he wanted to be absolutely sure that SERENITY would be as ready as she could possibly be…

**BATTLESTAR AMETHYST – SCARPA FLOW –SYSTEM**

Admiral Truly had just returned from CIC – where he had been earlier chatting to Commandant Hunter from the docked PENSACOLA – when he heard a voice over the Core Command speaker:

"This is the PEST Survey Vessel ICARUS", the voice over the speaker reported. Truly gestured to the Core Command duty officer, who pressed a relay switch. Truly picked up his mike and keyed it.

"This is Admiral Truly", he said, "We have your authorizations in hand. You are cleared to land on the Port Landing bay. Hanger five had been set up to receive you".

"Understood, Admiral", the voice said, "I need to see both you and Gemstone Actual in the hangar when we arrive. No-one but you two".

Truly was rather annoyed at the sound of command in the voice from the ICARUS, but the non-belligerency code meant no argument. He keyed his mike again.

"Understood, we'll be there", Truly said, terminating the transmission. He turned to face Commandant Lee Chung-Hua.

"You heard?" Sanders asked. Lee nodded.

"PEST seems to think that they can run roughshod over everything, don't they?" Truly asked rhetorically.

"Well, given the parameters of the mission, they have the authority –barring any military emergency you may declare", Lee reminded Truly.

"That's a point", Truly replied, "but we'd best not keep our 'guests' waiting, Commandant. Let's go".

Nodding, Lee turned to his Executive Officer and said, "XO, you have CIC. Order all service personnel out of Bay Five until the Admiral and myself conclude our business there. Understood?"

The XO nodded. With that, Lee followed Truly out of CIC. The XO turned to the Core Command Officer to have him inform the Bay Five maintenance crew…

**BATTLESTAR AMETHYST – PORT LANDING BAY FIVE – FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

"Welcome on board the Battlestar AMETHYST", Admiral Truly said formally to the first individual to deplane from the ICARUS. Truly did not offer his hand. Neither did Lee.

"My name is James Forrest", the individual said, "I'm in charge of the ICARUS survey team. I trust that you have not informed Admiral Sanders about our being here?"

Truly nodded curtly, then asked, "How many people do you have with you?"

"Ten of us in all", Forrest replied.

With that, Forrest gestured to the others to exit the ICARUS. The nine crewmen formed up behind Forrest. Sanders noticed that they all wore blue gloves and had a very serious – not to mention downright sinister – demeanor.

"Berths have been prepared for you and your colleagues in the VOQ", Lee said, "They are isolated from the crew quarters so that neither party will interfere with the other".

"We'll still have easy access to the ICARUS, right?" Forrest asked sharply.

Containing his anger at Forrest's arrogant demeanor, Lee nodded. Truly added, "I'll set a marine guard around the ICARUS so that you'll have no unauthorized visitors".

"We'll provide the guard, Admiral", Forrest said firmly, "Two of our people will rotate the watch here within the bay. All we need from you is to ensure that no one from your crew comes anywhere close to the bay. Understand?"

"This ship and all on board is my responsibility…", Lee started to say, but Forrest cut him off.

"Non-Belligerency status means ICARUS is my responsibility, Commandant", Forrest reminded Lee, "and I expect you to comply with the instructions sent to you by Fleet Admiral Thomson".

"We'll comply with our orders, Mr. Forrest", Truly said quietly, "but I will also expect you to keep your people under control while you are on board the AMETHYST, because if you can't, I will have you and your crew restricted to this bay with your ship. You are our guests, but we are also a warship and when this mission starts, we will be on combat alert. Interference of crew duties under such alert conditions means I have the right to do what I want – up to and including blowing you and your men out of a launch tube without spacesuits. Do we understand each other?"

Forrest looked into Truly's eyes. He saw that they were the color of ice. Forrest started to say something, but then thought better of it. He nodded.

"We'll let you and your men have access to the mess and officer's club, Mr. Forrest", Truly said next. "But the only person from the ICARUS we'll permit in CIC will be you. We will restrict our marine guards to outside the bay and let you run your affairs – as long as they don't compromise the safety of the AMETHYST or the PENSACOLA – as you see fit. Satisfactory?"

"Very well, Admiral", Forrest acknowledged.

"Commandant Lee will show you to your quarters. If you need to see either myself or him during the mission, your berth has a direct line to CIC".

With that, Forrest gestured to his men to follow him to the Visitor Officers Quarters. All but two got into a line and followed Forrest and Lee out of the bay. Nodding to the two ICARUS crew remaining behind, Truly left the bay as well. As he left, he sensed that there could be trouble ahead…


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**BATTLESTAR AMETHYST – SCARPA FLOW NAVAL BASE – KALIDASA SYSTEM**

"Got some news for you, Hondo", Admiral Truly said as he passed to Walter Hunter a piece of paper. Hunter had just come on board the AMETHYST after he had docked the PENSACOLA to the task force flagship.

Hunter read the message: _Chief of Naval Operations to Flag Officer on board AMETHYST. PEST Survey vessel JERUSALEM en-route to Scarpa Flow. Inform Commandant Walter Hunter that PENSACOLA will take JERUSALEM and crew on board before commencement of DIASPORA. Inform Admiralty, but not the Operation Commander when ICARUS arrives. JERUSALEM will operate under ICARUS' command during mission. Non-Belligerency status confirmed. Message Ends._

"What's this about the ICARUS, Ice?", Hunter asked. Don't tell me you're hosting this ship?

"Afraid so", Truly confirmed, "and my orders are clear: they are to lead the survey of Planet Kobol when we arrive. We don't interfere, we don't question, and we don't even go on board their ships. It was bad enough only having the ICARUS to deal with, but with the JERUSALEM on board your battlestar as well, this may present a problem".

Almost immediately after Truly said those words, Forrest entered CIC. He walked up to where Truly was talking to Hunter.

"You're the commandant of the Battlestar PENSACOLA, are you not?" he asked in a tone that was more like a statement. Hunter's eyes raised some at the rather arrogant tone and demeanor of the newcomer, but managed a curt nod.

"I take it that you have been briefed as to the impending arrival of the JERUSALEM?" Forrest asked.

"Admiral Truly had just informed me of that, Mister…?", Hunter began.

"Forrest", Forrest finished for him, "I'm the survey team leader, and I'll be in overall command once the AMETHYST and PENSACOLA make the jump to the Kobol system".

"Overall command of the survey portion of the mission, you mean", Truly said.

"No, of the task force", Forrest clarified, handing to Truly a piece of paper. Truly's eyebrows raised some as he read the directive.

"According to this", Truly said slowly – albeit in an ominous undertone, "You are to take full charge of the task force once we arrive on station in the Kobol System. May I ask why?"

"Non-belligerency means I'm not at liberty to answer, Admiral", Forrest answered blandly, "but I can tell you that I have no intention of compromising both battlestar's safety, and military decisions will remain with you. The prime concern that you have is to get us to Kobol, and to get us back home once our survey is complete".

Hunter could see that Truly was getting annoyed at the new directive. He decided to head off any confrontation by saying, "I'd better get back to the PENSACOLA and make preparations for receiving the JERUSALEM, Admiral".

Truly looked at Hunter, and then nodded. "Let me know when the JERUSALEM is secured on board".

"Will do, Admiral", Hunter acknowledged.

"Remember that Admiral Sanders is not to be informed, as per our orders", Truly said directly to Hunter.

Hunter looked at Truly for a second, then nodded – catching the meaning of what he said.

As Hunter left CIC in order to return to his docked battlestar, Forrest asked, "Is Commandant Hunter a reliable officer, Admiral?"

"He worked for Blue Sun for some years, Mister Forrest, so you should know", Truly icily replied, "but I can tell you that when he was reconnaissance commander on board the PEGASUS, he was regarded as one of the most resourceful and efficient officers on board. He understands his orders".

Forrest nodded, saying, "I'll be back with my men if you need me. Please let me know when we depart".

Not waiting for an answer, Forrest left CIC. Truly pondered his orders, wondering why PEST was taking over things. One thing was for sure: it did not auger well. He hoped Hunter got the hint…

**PEST SURVEY SHIP ICARUS – BATTLESTAR AMETHYST PORT LANDING BAY FIVE – ONE HOUR LATER**

In the briefing room on the ICARUS (which doubled as a chapel), a prayer meeting was just concluding.

"…and we pray to almighty God that the sacred mission that we are about to embark upon will be successful", Forrest said to the other members of the crew, who were kneeling in front on him in prayer.

"Amen", the others intoned.

"Then rise, and as we take Holy Communion, let us all reflect upon our sacred duty, and pray that we do our utmost", Forrest said next.

As the others stood up and moved to the table that held a wine chalice and a loaf of bread, Forrest noted with satisfaction that they were all holding in their hands the little silver crucifix that they had hung around their necks. Each crucifix had engraved upon its long arm a sword pointing downward, and a letter 'T' above it.

"Padre", Forrest's XO said, "I just received a message from Padre Manna on board the JERUSALEM. He has informed me that he has arrived on board the PENSACOLA".

"Excellent, Brother", Forrest replied, "Join us for Communion, and rejoice in the sacred role that you have been called upon to do for His glory".

As he did so, Forrest slowly smiled. Everything was coming together, and soon, everything will be completed, in the name of the Almighty. He thought about the 'cargo' that the ICARUS was carrying in its hold, knowing that the JERUSALEM would have a similar 'cargo' as well. They should be more than sufficient to do the job…

**BATTLESTAR PENSACOLA – SECURE CODING ROOM – TWO HOURS LATER**

Hunter had received the report from Vice-Commandant Sims regarding the arrival of the PEST survey ship JERUSALEM, and that the ship had been secured in port-side landing bay five. Sims had also reported that the JERUSALEM'S captain: an individual named Manna, had made requests concerning the security of the JERUSALEM and its crew. Hunter had acquiesced to the requests.

Now, in the coding room, he had dismissed the coding officer and was there alone going through a certain book that he had brought on board the PENSACOLA from planet Salisbury…

"Well, I always obey my orders, so Admiral Sanders will not be informed", Hunter said to himself with a smile, "but since PEST is not exactly making me, nor Admiral Truly overly comfortable with their presence, it's time for a little command initiative…"

With that, he slowly started to transcribe a message…

**BATTLESTAR PENSACOLA – COMBAT INFORMATION CENTER – ONE HOUR LATER.**

"Comms", Hunter said as he entered CIC, "send this message out".

"No can do, Commandant", Major Michener replied, "I just got a communication from the flagship: no wireless communications outside of our two ships until we depart".

"Any reason for those orders, James?" Hunter inquired.

"Admiral Truly said that per our directive from Fleet Operations, he was obliged to give those orders. Also, all CAPs from both battlestars are to be immediately recalled".

Hunter deduced that Forrest had given Truly those instructions. Well…

"Very well, Comms", Hunter said, "Inform Admiral Truly that we are complying with the instructions".

As Michener did so, Hunter thought to himself: "Well, if I can't send the message now, there is still the preliminary rendezvous at Earth-That-Was… Still, what is Iblis playing at?"

**BLUE SUN CORPORATION HEADQUARTERS – OFFICE OF THE DEPUTY DIRECTOR**

Hunter would have been surprised to know that Balthazar Iblis had no knowledge of the PEST presence on board the AMETHYST and the PENSACOLA. Those orders had actually originated with Iblis' deputy: a dour individual named Johann Pretorius.

Pretorius knew the risk he was taking by acting behind Iblis' back, but he also knew that just like Parliament, Iblis would need to take cover behind plausible deniability should anything leak out. Still, despite his risking Iblis' wrath, Pretorius ultimately answered to a higher authority.

"Dear God", Pretorius quietly mouthed in his office, "let the forces of righteousness succeed in the name of Your everlasting glory".

As he mouthed those words, his hand went to the crucifix that had hung around his neck. It was of the same design as the ones worn by the crewmen of the ICARUS and JERUSALEM.

All of the people on board those two ships were pious, and all were volunteers. And with Padres Forrest and Manna leading them, there would be no mistakes…

**BATTLESTAR PEGASUS – PLANET JIANGYIN – RED SUN SYSTEM**

"Admiral, Commandant Ford reports that the ANNAPOLIS has arrived and is proceeding to take up its position around the flagship", Leech reported.

"So you're all ready to go now, Admiral?" Inara asked. She had arrived thirty minutes previously and was in CIC with Admiral Sanders.

"Just about", Glen Sanders replied with a smile, "I hope that your quarters are comfortable?"

"They seem to be. I didn't get much of a chance to relax", Inara said dryly.

"If things don't go according to plan, none of us may have a chance to relax", Glen pointed out, "Still, given Captain Reynolds' report, I don't envisage it".

"With a task force this size, you're not taking any chances either", Inara said.

"That too", Glen replied, nodding. He then turned to Leech, asking, "You did inform all Actuals of my desire to have them on board the PEGASUS by 1700?"

"Yes, Admiral", Leech said, "The conference room is being prepared now".

"Sweep the room thoroughly", Glen ordered, "And make sure there's a place for Miss Inara as well".

"You want me there?" Inara asked. Glen nodded.

"You'll be attending the briefing", Glen informed Inara, "As the diplomat assigned to the mission, you'll need to be kept fully informed".

"Will I be able to communicate with the GALACTICA and AMETHYST groups as well?" Inara asked.

"Not until we make the initial rendezvous at Earth-That-Was", Glen replied, "Orders from above".

Inara nodded. She understood security, and it made sense to wait until all three task forces made the initial rendezvous there before the in-depth details of the mission were discussed…

**BATTLESTAR GALACTICA – DOCKED AT SUPER-SENTINEL POST 'DEVISOR'**

"Welcome on board, Captain Reynolds", Cain said as he offered his hand.

"It's good to see you again, Admiral", Mal replied as he shook it.

SERENITY had just arrived on board the GALACTICA and had been stowed in Starboard landing bay hangar one. Cain had gone down to the bay in order to personally greet Mal and his crew.

"So, are all of the gang coming with you?" Cain asked as he saw other familiar faces emerge from SERENITY.

"Jayne is running the freight line back on Miranda, but the others are all here. Even Simon Tam", Mal replied, "it makes a nice break from the monotony of running cargo".

Laughing, Cain said, "Surely the money you got from all that salvage from Earth made your 'monotony' more than bearable, Mal".

"Like you, Admiral, I live for adventure. I'm just not the kind of person who wants to settle down for too long. The Black beckons to me".

Cain nodded. That logic he understood. It was people like Mal Reynolds that kept humanity expanding to the stars…

"I received word from the PEGASUS that Inara is on board. The countdown to the start of the mission has begun", Cain said next.

"Well, going back to the colonies has an appeal for me, though not so nearly as 'appealing' as it must be for you", Mal pointed out.

"True", Cain replied, "and since you've been there the most recent, that's why you're here".

"I take it we have a letter of credit up at the officer's club, Admiral?" Zoe asked as she walked up and shook Cain's hand.

"I think something can be arranged, Zoe", Cain replied, "and I've got quarters set up for you all in the VIP section. Unlike your last trip, you'll be going most of the way in style, and without using your fuel getting there".

"Works for me", Mal said with a smile, "I feel a thirst coming on…"

**BATTLESTAR PEGASUS – CIC CONFERENCE ROOM – 1830 Hours**

"…and that is how this task force will be configured until we arrive at the initial rendezvous at Earth-That-Was", Glen Sanders concluded. He had been briefing the commandants of the six battlestars under his command of the initial disposition of their ships.

"I take it then that after the initial rendezvous, we'll be breaking up", Commandant Ford inquired.

"I can't go into too much detail about that at the moment, Harry", Glen replied, "but when we get to the Cyrannus System, the task force will be equally dispersed to cover each of the twelve worlds. The full details of which battlestars are to survey which worlds will be made at the initial rendezvous point".

"The GALACTICA and AMETHYST task forces will also be at the initial rendezvous, correct?" Commandant Carla Halley of the PACIFICA inquired. Glen nodded.

"Are we going to be able to maintain contact with them throughout the mission?" Halley asked next, "I've heard about where they're going and what they find at their destinations could decisively influence what we'll be doing".

"As I said, all will be revealed at the rendezvous. Just be patient, Commandant", Glen advised.

Halley looked over to where Chester Warden, the commandant of the TRITON was seated. Warden silently shrugged back, his face carefully impassive.

"If there are no other questions at this stage, then you had all better return to your ships", Glen said next. When no one said anything, Glen then said, "Dismissed".

As the commandants shuffled out, Inara said, "They're a good group of people, but do you think it's wise keeping too much from them?"

"I have my orders from the Admiralty", Glen replied, "I don't like it, but I'm not supposed to debate whether or not to follow my orders".

Inara nodded, but she had the nagging feeling that a lot of this mission was not being made clear to the people most involved. Security was well and good, but too much security could also be a detriment…


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**EXECUTIVE MANSION – PLANET LONDINIUM**

At the weekly meeting of the Cabinet of the President of the Alliance, Sophia Cain put down her reading glasses and looked across the massive conference table at one of the attendees.

"I'm still not sure that Operation DIASPORA is required – if indeed if it's even desirable – at this stage, James", Sophia said.

Sophia was addressing the Secretary in charge of the Alliance Colonial Office. While the other members of Sophia's cabinet were silently waiting Secretary James Lovell's reply, Sophia continued:

"The SERENITY report, the cost of the operation, not to mention sending out the bulk of our battlestar strength before the AGINCOURT and GUADALCANAL are completed only reinforces my reluctance to continue the deployment at this time", she added.

"Madam President", Lovell replied carefully, "You had given your assent to the operation, all assets are preparing to depart, and Admiral Thomson assures me that the force staying behind will be more than adequate. Withdrawing your support at this stage could be seen by your opponents as a sign of weakness".

"I have to agree with Secretary Lovell, Madam President", Secretary Walter Reid added. Reid was the newly appointed Secretary of Alliance Security, the organization responsible for stopping internal subversion and gathering intelligence. The Operatives of parliament were under his direct supervision.

"I'm well aware that the Cylon question needs to be answered one way or the other, Walter", Sophia replied not unkindly, "but the worst case scenario would be our expedition leading the Cylons back to Alliance space. Even Admiral Cain has voiced that as a possibility".

"If they still exist, that is", Secretary of Defense Howard Burnett interjected, "and if they do, well – there is a means to stop them from finding out through our expedition our whereabouts if worst does come to worst".

Sophia didn't answer. She knew what Burnett was alluding to. Rear-Admiral Sanders was the only person on the expedition who knew as well. She had wanted to tell her husband, but had been discretely advised by a certain individual that they all knew that it would not be a good idea.

"I'm sure that your husband will see the mission through okay, Madam President", Vice-President Mordecai Rabin said gently, "but he is a military man, and if it turns out that there is a very real threat to the Alliance, he would approve of what Admiral Sanders has at his disposal".

Sophia nodded quietly. It still did not make her feel any better, but the bottom line was that with the uncertainty regarding the Cylons, answers had to be found, and that meant sending out the expedition; an expedition that would be expendable in the worst-case scenario…

**BATTLESTAR PEGASUS – PLANET JIANGYIN – RED SUN SYSTEM.**

Glen Sanders was at that time thinking about what was being discussed at Londinium. He did not like the idea of his being the only person in the know about it, particularly if the task force did encounter trouble and the PEGASUS was destroyed. Despite his orders, he would inform one other person of the contingency plan once the initial rendezvous was made…

Just then, Leech walked up to him. Sanders turned to face him, saying, "I take it that all of the other battlestar commanders have returned to their ships and are ready to go?"

"You're a mind reader, Admiral", Leech replied with a smile, "We're ready to depart when you give the word".

"Signal all battlestars – and that includes the GALACTICA and AMETHYST groups - to commence countdown", Sanders ordered.

"Shall I also inform the Admiralty?", Leech asked next. Sanders nodded.

"Inform both Fleet Admiral Thomson and Admiral Tolen accordingly", Sanders said, "And keep a channel open to both of them. If we don't get an abort command from either of them by the time the countdown reaches zero, we're all go".

As Leech went to carry out his instructions, Sanders went to his console and picked up his com-link. Punching on a code, he waited until he heard the line on the other end pick up.

"Inara", Sanders said into his com-link, "Countdown has commenced".

"Thank you, Admiral", Inara replied, "Looks like we're on our way at last".

**BATTLESTAR AMETHYST – SCARPA FLOW NAVAL BASE**

"Admiral", Hunter said, "Comms got the word from PEGASUS: 'Commence Countdown'".

"Do so, Hondo", Truly ordered, "and pass the word on to the PENSCACOLA".

As Hunter went over to talk to Comms, Truly thought about informing Forrest about the countdown, but decided that since his less-than-warm visitor seemed to know everything before he did, he would leave it for Forrest himself to find out. The crew of the ICARUS really did not sit well with him, and he knew that Tom Sanders felt the same way about the JERUSALEM.

Looking back at his console, he could see that latest message which had been brought to him earlier by Forrest, directing him to restrict communications from the task force to the PEGASUS. Sooner or later, Glen Sanders would find out and Truly knew that it would not sit well with Admiral Sanders. He hoped that there would not be any precipitous moves on Sanders' part that could make things worse…

**PEST SURVEY SHIP ICARUS – BATTLESTAR AMETHYST PORT LANDING BAY FIVE **

At that moment, down in the communications room on board the ICARUS, Forrest was talking on a secure channel with Deputy Director Johann Pretorius.

"Are all the TAD's secure in your hold, Brother?" Pretorius inquired.

"They are, Deputy Director", Forrest confirmed, and Brother Manna reports likewise from the JERUSALEM. We have way more than enough to do the job, if it comes to it".

"You are on a holy mission, Brother", Pretorius said, "You know the directive. Just make sure that neither the crew of the AMETHYST or PENSCACOLA interferes".

"Admiral Truly has his orders", Forrest replied, "and if he ignores them, we have the means to render him and his command impotent, though he seems the type to accept his orders. He didn't like them, but he didn't question them either".

"Still, deniability is going to be essential", Pretorius stated.

"It will be done", Forrest assured him.

"Then may God grant you success", Pretorius concluded.

As the communication cut off, Forrest left the communications room and headed down to the bottom deck to a room marked BRIG. Forrest punched in a key code and the door opened.

"Comfortable, Commandant?" Forrest rhetorically asked the occupant of the brig (who was secured to her bunk with a long chain that allowed her to use the commode but nothing much else).

"Who are you, and why did you kidnap me?" Ginnie Annan demanded. Three days ago, she had been working at the Admiralty Fleet Archives on Ariel, but while she was working in her office, her room had been gassed with a sedative, and she passed out. The next thing she knew, she was on board the ICARUS – imprisoned and chained.

"You're in no position to demand anything, Commandant", Forrest replied, "And I should also tell you that your husband is also in the brig on board our sister ship JERUSALEM. If you are less than fully co-operative, it will not go pleasantly for him. Do we understand each other?"

"But why?" Annan repeated, disquieted by the news of Grant Wise's kidnapping.

"Information", Forrest replied simply, "Information about Kobol, and the Soldiers of the One".

"Our absence will be noticed, whoever-you-are", Annan shot back, "and considering that you chose me over our theocratic scholars, you may not have made the best choice for information regarding either topic".

"We're covered our bases to ensure that you – and your husband's – absence won't be missed, Commandant", Forrest said, "and I don't allow heathen preachers on this ship. Besides, we chose you very carefully as you have an advanced history degree from your Caprica City University, and that you had also been studying our Bible closely in comparison with your historic texts in your spare time".

Ginnie's eyes widened. How did this individual know what she had been doing? True, she had found some interesting coincidences when looking through the Bible and had been comparing what she had read with the history of Caprica, but she was still a long way from finished, and she had thought that she had been discrete. Besides, without more research, all she had were suspicions…

"We'll give you some time to think about what I've said, Commandant", Forrest said, "and I should tell you that we will be heading off to Kobol very soon. So if I were you, I'd make use of the time for you to start remembering your history".

With that, Forrest left the brig. He smiled inwardly. Ginnie Annan may be military, but she was also fiercely loyal to her husband. She would provide then with what they needed to know…

**BATTLESTAR GALACTICA – DOCKED TO SENTINEL POST 'DEVISOR'**

Up in CIC, Commandant Tom Sanders walked up to where Cain was standing.

"Admiral Sanders", Tom said deadpan, "Has signaled the command to commence countdown".

"I thought that you were over that inferiority complex with your brother, Tom", Cain said with a smile.

"Ever since I shot him that salute at your retirement ceremony, He's been expecting me to act subserviently all the frakking time", Tom replied with a mock pout, "Talk about Big Brother mentality! Beats me how you managed to get on with your cousin, Admiral".

"I just ignored her", Cain replied, thinking back on her long-dead cousin Helena Cain, "but on this mission, it wouldn't be wise to do that to the mission commander. He might just have me take over direct command of this battlestar. Somehow, I don't think you'd like that", he concluded with massive understatement.

"True. Anyway Admiral", Tom said in order to defect the conversation, "I've acknowledged the PEGASUS directive and I've also notified the SHI LANG. Max is chomping at the bit to get going".

"You're picking up Alliance Idiom pretty quickly", Cain noted, "That's one of the few I've so far remembered".

"There is one thing though that I'm a little concerned about", Tom said next, "I tried to contact the AMETHYST to inform them that we got the countdown authorization, but they are not acknowledging us. The PEGASUS however has reported that they are getting communications from the AMETHYST okay".

"They are probably under orders not to communicate with any other ship but the PEGASUS", Cain replied.

"The problem though is that there are no standing orders to that effect", Tom pointed out, "And when I enquired as to the reason why, I was told that there should be no reason why we should not be able to communicate with either the AMETHYST or the PENSACOLA".

"Let me have a chat with Admiral Sanders", Cain said.

**BATTLESTAR PEGASUS – COMBAT INFORMATION CENTER.**

"Glen", Cain's voice said over the secure scrambler com-link, "I take it you heard about the AMETHYST not being able to communicate with the GALACTICA force?"

"Yes, Garris", Glen replied, "I signaled Admiral Truly a couple of minutes ago. He told me he had received direct orders with non-belligerency code status that only the PEGASUS was to be communicated with from his task force until the operation concludes".

"Non-belligerency? Did the code check out?" Cain asked.

"Yes", Glen confirmed, "And there was an addendum that the orders were not to be questioned in any way: either with Parliament or with the Admiralty".

That piece of information raised Cain's suspicions. What was going on? However, the orders were clear: do not question. That meant not making any inquiries with Philip Thomson, Geoff Tolen, or even his wife.

"Well, we'll all be making the rendezvous with Earth-That-Was once the countdown ends", Cain said, "So I suppose we'll find out why once we're there".

"I'll be making a point of doing precisely that, Garris", Glen assured him, "And I'll make sure you know too. I decided that you are to be the deputy mission commander, and as such, you'll be kept fully in the know".

"Thanks, Glen", Cain replied, "Oh, and please relay to Inara that Mel and SERENITY are being well looked after here on the GALACTICA".

"With what I've seen of their drinking habits in the O-club, that isn't hard to believe", Glen commented dryly, "I'll pass on the message".

"Then if all goes well, I'll see you on board the PEGASUS at the initial rendezvous", Cain said.

"See you then, Garris", Glen concluded as he terminated the transmission.

As Glen put down the com-link, he thought about SERENITY. While everything on this mission is supposed to be under his control, the revelation regarding the AMETHYST's communications silence indicated that there was something afoot that could very well undermine his command. Perhaps having the SERENITY act as an autonomous unit might be a wise precaution, just in case…


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**BATTLESTAR PEGASUS – DEPARTING PLANET SIHNON – RED SUN SYSTEM**

"All battlestars of the PEGASUS Force departing orbit now", Commandant Leech announced. Admiral Sanders nodded as he looked up at the main chronometer in CIC.

"Ten minutes to jump", Sanders said, "Confirm that all Actuals have their FTL co-ordinates punched in".

"I have confirmation", Leech replied, "And Comms has just announced that the AMETHYST force has departed Scarpa Flow. Their FTL jump time and co-ordinates have been confirmed".

Sanders nodded. He had received word two minutes ago that the GALACTICA force had departed from the super-sentinel post DEVISOR and had likewise reported that their FTL jump point co-ordinates were punched in. The AMETHYST force would jump first and secure the rendezvous point before his and Cain's groups made their jumps.

As he walked over to the DRADIS console, Sanders noticed that the Battlestar AMERICA had entered orbit to take up its station around Jiangyin. While Sanders thought that it would have been appropriate to have one of the original first-series Alliance-built battlestars (modeled on the original PEGASUS – or the old PEGASUS herself) come on the mission, they were needed to 'hold the fort' here in Alliance space during the mission.

"So we're on our way", a familiar voice said behind him. Sanders turned to see that Inara had entered CIC.

"That we are, Inara", Sanders confirmed, "And once we arrive at our initial rendezvous at Earth-That-Was, then we'll have our last combined briefing and it'll be off on our separate missions".

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about", Inara said, "Given my presence here as a diplomat should any Cylons be encountered, I wondered why I was not on board the GALACTICA as Admiral Cain's task force will be making the probe of Cylon space".

"That will be covered at the rendezvous", Sanders assured her. A number of other things would be covered as well, Sanders thought to himself; like why the AMETHYST task force was conducting itself under such tight security protocols this early in the mission…

"Is there something wrong, Glen?" Inara asked quietly. She had seen the look of concern on Sanders' face.

"I'm the mission commander, Inara", Sanders replied, "It's a big responsibility. A lot could go wrong".

"Well, with Garris Cain on the GALACTICA, Richard Truly on the AMETHYST; not to mention your brother commanding the GALACTICA, you have people you can rely on", Inara stated.

"I've appointed Admiral Cain as the mission's number two", Sanders commented.

"Still seems strange being his commander, hmmm?" Inara asked rhetorically.

"That's for sure", Sanders replied, "but he's got the riskiest part of the mission to deal with. What will he find in the space beyond the old armistice line?"

"Well, after what you had told me about the Battle of Gomoray", Inara said, "I think that Admiral Cain will be able to handle himself appropriately should he encounter any Cylons".

"One hundred and Fifty Thousand years can make a species – particularly an automaton race – evolve into something we can't either understand or deal with", Sanders pointed out, "It's a real unknown".

"Which is the main reason for this mission", Inara reminded him, "To make the unknown known".

Just then, the Helm officer reported, "Coming up on zero-time, Admiral. FTL navi-comp set to automatic activation. Engineering reports FTL ticking over beautifully".

"Bring the task force to Condition Two alert", Sanders ordered, "Inform the crew that we're about to jump ".

"You're not expecting any trouble in Earth orbit, are you?" Inara inquired as Core Command relayed Sanders' order to the other battlestars.

"No, but it never hurts to be prepared just in case", Sanders replied.

**PEST SURVEY VESSEL JERUSALEM ON BOARD BATTLESTAR PENSCACOLA - BRIG **

"I've just been given word that Padre Forrest has spoken to your wife on board the ICARUS, Commandant Wise", Manna said to his 'guest', "She is well, and she knows that she wants you to be well too", he concluded with a smirk.

"If these chains were off, I'd take personal pleasure in snapping your neck", Grant Wise blurted out.

"You would do well to relax, Commandant", Manna responded; unperturbed by Wise's threat, "Besides, if everything works out, you and your wife will be released unharmed. We have bigger things to concern ourselves with".

"Like what?" Wise asked.

"You'll find out once we arrive at Kobol", Manna answered, which made Wise's eyebrows widen.

"We're with the task force?" Wise asked. Manna nodded.

"Don't get any ideas that since your colleagues are nearby, you're going to be freed", Manna reminded Wise, "because we are on a holy mission and if you try anything to disrupt our plan, your wife will suffer. Remember that".

With that, Manna walked out of the brig, closing the door behind him.

Wise sat back, thinking. He was one of the planners for the DIASPORA operation, so he knew that the AMETHYST and PENSCACOLA were the two battlestars assigned to the Kobol survey, but why would these people want to have him and his wife kidnapped? All he knew was that this person who spoke to him had the look of a fanatical religious zealot in his eyes, and he did mention 'holy mission'… Also, Wise thought that the pendant symbol worn around his captor's neck looked familiar. Where did he see that emblem before…?

Just then, he felt a familiar feeling of nausea. The ship he was in had just commenced its jump.

**BATTLESTAR AMETHYST – COMBAT INFORMATION CENTER **

"We're at the rendezvous co-ordinates, Admiral", Lee reported to Hunter, "Sol System. The L-2 point above Earth-That-Was".

"The PENSCACOLA is with us too, I see", Truly noted as he looked at the Dradis console, "Inform Hunter to deploy his CAP please, Commandant".

"What is that, Admiral?" Forrest's voice demanded from behind.

"We're the first two battlestars on station, Mister Forrest", Truly replied, annoyed that anyone in CIC would take that tone of voice with him, "A combat air patrol is needed to secure the area".

Forrest started to speak, then paused. They were not at Kobol yet, and Truly was within his prerogative to have the rendezvous secured. Instead, he looked at one of the Dradis screens and saw a picture of the world known as Earth-That-Was.

"God be praised, Holy Earth", Forrest said quietly, though both Truly and Lee heard him utter it.

Forrest looked out upon the globe that his forefathers came from. The one that his theologians said was the prime world of creation. Seeing the planet – now bare of human population and still in the early stages of ecological recovery – reminded and reinforced him as to the importance of his mission…

"Signal from the PENSCACOLA. Yankee Actual is reporting that his strike wing is launching his CAP, Admiral", Lee reported.

Nodding, Truly waited for the arrival of the other battlestars. Glancing back at Forrest, he was disturbed to see the look on his face as he looked at the Dradis viewscreen depicting Earth-That-Was. It was more than just interest in the planet that the Alliance's population had come from; it was the look of fanaticism, and that made him wonder more as to why the ICARUS and the JERUSALEM were accompanying the Kobol survey…

**BATTLESTAR GALACTICA – COMMAND INFORMATION CENTER – NINE MINUTES LATER**

"We've passed T-minus one minute to jump time, Commandant", Helm reported to Tom Sanders.

"Navi-comp co-ordinates all set?" Tom inquired. Not that he didn't think Helm would mess up something as critical as that, but as the Commandant of the GALACTICA, he had to make sure everything – but everything – was confirmed.

"Yes, Commandant", Helm confirmed, "We are set for the initial IP. Engineering reports the FTL is ticking over nicely".

Tom nodded. 'Ticking over' was one of the Alliance idioms he knew. Beside Tom stood Admiral Cain. He watched Tom's performance silently – and with satisfaction. Not micromanaging, as some battlestar commanders tend to do, yet making sure that he was kept well-informed on the functioning of his command.

"CAG reports his CAP is ready to launch at your order, Commandant. The SHI-LANG has signaled that their jump will take place on the mark", Comms reported.

"For their helm's sake, they'd better be", Tom remarked sotto-voce to Cain, "Max Brinkman is not the kind of person to tolerate tardiness".

"A trait he shares with me", Cain muttered back. Tom got the message. He nodded and watched the countdown clock click down.

"Commencing jump in five – four – three –two –one-mark!", Comms called out. At the word 'mark', the Helm Officer activated the FTL.

Over on the super-sentinel post DEVISOR, the duty watch at the control deck saw both battlestars disappear with a bright flash. The watch officer turned to the duty communicator.

"Raise the PEGASUS", he ordered, "Inform him that they've jumped".

**BATTLESTAR PEGASUS – COMBAT INFORMATION CENTER**

Admiral Sanders was idly looking at the countdown clock – holding at T-minus 2 minutes when Leech walked up to him.

"We've just gotten word from DEVISOR that the GALACTICA task force have jumped, Admiral", Leech reported.

Nodding, Glen Sanders gestured to the Helm Officer and said "Commence final countdown".

As Helm started the countdown sequence for the jump to Sol System, Inara walked up to Glen.

"I found that these are a great help for overcoming the nausea associated with the jumps", she said as she held out a couple of pills to him.

"What are they?" Glen inquired as Inara also passed him a glass of water.

"These are used to counter morning sickness in pregnant women", Inara replied, "as the sensations are the same, it seemed a logical thing to try. Whenever I go on my trips on SPIRIT OF SERENITY", I take them before I jump, and it works".

"Well, I can't say I've experienced morning sickness, but thank you all the same", Glen said with a laugh as he swallowed the pill and drank the offered water.

"The other ships are counting down to the jump, Admiral", Leech reported, "Everything nominal".

"Then let's get this show on the road", Glen said, using another Alliance idiom…

With those words, the PEGASUS task force battlestars activated their FTL drives.

**BLUE SUN CORPORATION H.Q. – BALTHAZAR IBLIS' OFFICE**

As Iblis was quietly reading over some reports given to him by his aide, his doorbell buzzed.

"Who is it", Iblis called out.

"Johann", was the reply. Iblis put down his report and pushed a button on his desk, opening the door.

"What's up, Mr. Pretorius?", Iblis asked.

"I thought you'd be interested in knowing that the battlestars assigned to the DIASPORA operation are starting their jumps to Earth-That-Was", Pretorius replied.

"My aide has been keeping me informed on that, Johann", Iblis stated not-unkindly, "and while it's good to see you taking an interest, there was no need for you to have to come in and let me know".

Pretorius frowned. Iblis' statement – no matter how nicely said – was a rebuke. Still, given his little 'additions' to the operational plan, he needed to keep himself under firm control.

"I had hoped that you would have allowed me to involve PEST in the mission", Pretorius said.

"I thought that was had settled this matter, Johann", Iblis responded with some annoyance in his voice, "Garris Cain will be our eyes and ears, and he has given me his word that we would get all the information that comes out from this mission. Besides, a PEST presence would not be politic. I know you run PEST, but this is not about egos".

No it isn't, Johann thought to himself. It is more than mere corporations and governments. Theologies well-established were potentially being threatened by DIASPORA and despite his loyal service to Blue Sun, he answered to someone a lot higher and powerful than Balthazar Iblis…

"Well, I hope that Admiral Cain does a good job then", Pretorius said with a forced smile, glad at least that Cain was not commanding the Kobol survey mission. That would have presented problems, regardless of any non-belligerency authorizations he could have arranged…


End file.
